Bleeder: Once You See Things Go Wrong
by LondonGirl101
Summary: The thought hit her like a load of cargo trains. She cared for him. She, Katherine Beckett, cared for no one other than, Richard Castle. She swallowed hard as this processed through her mind. That, was going to take a lot more thinking on her behave.


**Bleeder: Once You See Things Go Wrong **

* * *

Beckett looked off to the side of her, across the street, and on the walkway. Castle also looks to where her eyes were directed to see nothing but the usual commotion of a Saturday morning.

"What is it?" He asks once she turns her head back to the way they were walking.

Beckett just shakes her head. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

Castle nods his head. "Okay. So, why are we going to Lanie's again?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She called me telling me to come over as soon as possible, making sure that I bring you along. Whatever it is, I just hope it's not a surprise."

Castles' eyebrows scrunched together. "Did she seem excited?"

Beckett's eyes narrowed at him, and she stopped in her tracks. "Yes. Why?"

Castle shrugged.

"Castle . . . " Beckett said now glaring at him.

He was about to open his mouth to give her an answer, but then . . . he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Castle what are you-"

Suddenly she felt him grab her shoulders, and she is pinned to the ground as a gun shot rang out through the air. Shouts fell to her ear in all directions, and she turned her head to see a man aiming a gun at her from across the street. She felt Castle lift himself slightly off of her, and she reached for her gun. As quickly as he could recover from his mistake, Beckett aimed a shot at him, and he fell back to the ground, a bullet in his upper leg. Once he was down, Beckett turned back to Castle for just a moment.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Beckett!" Castle cried out. Again, he jumped in front of her, his body shielding hers from any more harm. Just in time as another bullet came in their direction. Castle yelled in pain as it pierced the skin in the upper leg. Beckett reached over Castle and shot at the man two more times. He fell again, his gun sliding on the concrete and out of his reach. Beckett's breathing suddenly went hard as she saw Castle's leg.

"Castle! God, Castle, are you okay?" She asked frantically.

He nodded. "Yeah. Hurry, go get him over there."

She nodded, and lifted herself off of the ground telling nobody to move, and quickly crosses the street, her gun pointing toward the man. All she wanted to do was hit him bloody until he was dead. This sudden overwhelmingness went through her body, and she almost gasped at the impact of it. He hadn't even shot her. _Yeah, but he shot Castle, which in my book, is much worse._ The annoying voice in the back of her head said. Beckett ignored it though, and put the man in handcuffs. She called in the police, and the ambulance. They said that they were on their way. Beckett tied him to the back of a street pole, and he slumped to the ground unconscious. She was glad. Now she could get back to Castle.

Again, she walked across the street, but this time to someone she just desperately wanted to help. She could tell he was trying to hide his pain. He was putting a mask on his face. She bent down close to him. She cautiously presses down on his leg, his blood coming up between her fingers. "Are you okay?" She asked again, knowing full well that he wasn't.

"Yeah. I can last until the paramedics come." He said, grimacing in pain.

She nods and sighs. "God, Castle. Why did you go and do that? That bullet in your leg right now was meant for me."

"Yeah, your heart." He answered back. "You'd be dead."

"Still . . . That was pretty stupid of you."

"Beckett_, you'd be dead._"

"And if he had pulled that trigger at your heart, _you'd be dead_. People need you, Castle. Martha does, Alexis . . . Nobody really needs me."

Castle scrunched his eyebrows together. He knows she's wrong. So very, very wrong. Taking a breath, he grabs her hand in his and clutches it. "I do. I need you."

She's instantly speechless to his response. No one, and she meant _no one _had_ ever_ said that to her. Not even her dad! Without even realizing what she was doing, her hand reached up and she touched his cheek gently. Her thumb caressed his skin with care, and she felt like she was in half dream, half reality. The spell broke, though, once the sound of sirens filled the air. She abruptly dropped her hand and turned around to see police cars and an ambulance speeding down the road. Once they reached the side the street, men came out of the car and jump on the unconscious man, guns out.

The ambulance stopped in front of Beckett and Castle, and the paramedics came out. Soon, Castle was in the back of the truck with Beckett at his side.

"You really don't have to stay." Castle said to her once the ambulance started moving again.

"Too late now, Castle." Beckett said with a wave of her hand. "We're already on the road."

The rest of their conversation was silenced as a paramedic worked on Castle's leg. To his surprise, Beckett didn't let go of his hand once. He was very great full for that. It wasn't every day you got shot in the leg. At least, not for Castle.

Once they reached the hospital, Beckett finally had to leave him while they fixed his leg up. She sat in the waiting room, her mind in a jumble. She knew Castle was going to be okay, so why was she so frightened for him? Well, not exactly frightened per se, but she had this shaky feeling inside of her that she couldn't get rid of. She kept trying to rationalize her mind. That Castle was perfectly fine, so she should get a damn grip on herself! _What was wrong with her. . ? _Then suddenly. . .

BAM!

The thought hit her like a load of cargo trains. She _cared_ for him. She, Katherine Beckett, cared for no one other than, Richard Castle. She swallowed hard as this processed through her mind. That, was going to take a lot more thinking on her behave.

~Castle&Beckett~

Hours later, Castle sat in a hospital bed, his leg in a cast. He looked up as Beckett walked in the door, an encouraging smile on her lips. "You okay, Castle?" She asked as she walked up to his bed. She hesitated for a moment before sitting on the edge of it, her hands in her lap.

"Yeah," Castle said. "It's just a cast. Luckily for me, I only have to keep it on for a month."

Beckett nodded. "That's good." She suddenly cleared her throat. "So, um, I called Lanie. Told her that I couldn't come over." Beckett frowned. "She had said it was supposed to be a surprise party . . . for me."

Castle nodded his head. "That's what I thought."

Beckett scrunched her eyebrows together. "That's why you asked if she had seemed-"

"Excited." Castle finished for her. "Your birthday's not till tomorrow though. Guess it just came to me." He frowned and stared at her. "Shouldn't you be there now? You don't have to stay. I'm fine, really."

Beckett shook her head. "I already told you. I don't like surprise parties. I'd rather stay here with you anyway."

He smiled. "I always knew you'd be the type that just wouldn't be able to resist me."

She slapped his chest, but not too hard and smiled. "And _I_ always knew you'd be the one I could never _not_ be annoyed at."

He laughed, and soon her hand brushed his in the midst of their laughter. He caught it, and his thumb rubbed her skin gently.

Beckett drew herself closer to him, and soon her nose was brushing his lightly. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she drew closer still, wanting to do nothing more.

Castle didn't know how long they stayed like that. Her gaze drew him in deep, and he knew he wouldn't be able to pull back if he had wanted to. Finally . . . finally after what had seemed several light years to him, she closed the small gap that was left between the two of them, and tenderly pressed her mouth to his.

Her lips moved gently with his at first. As slow and sweet as he could've imagined. His hand came up to the side of her face, and his fingers tangled in her hair, pressing her closer to him.

Her hand came up to his elbow, and it seemed she had snapped out of the dream like state she had been in. Soon, their kisses became harder. Fiercer. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Beckett's breathing became hard, and she groaned in the back of her throat when Castle bit at her bottom lip. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck. Her hands in his hair, she silently urged him to kiss harder. He did nothing but oblige to her request.

He nipped at her bottom lip again, and then deepened the kiss. His hands came around her waist, pulling her almost flush against him. His tongue pressed against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Beckett felt like she couldn't get enough. Her body was aching for more of his touch. More of that wonderful feeling he was giving her deep down in her chest. More of that loving attention his body was giving her, that she had been needing for so long. She didn't know how long they kissed as passionately as they could, but nevertheless, sometime later they broke away, their breathing coming out in hard, rasping, heaving breaths. Beckett pressed her forehead against his, and they stayed like that for a while. Eyes closed, their breath evening out.

Castle leaned in again, and pressed his mouth gently against hers for the briefest moment. "Beckett . . . " He breathed out against her lips.

She sucked in a breath, and kissed him back lightly. She pulled back, and stared at him, her eyes glowing. "I guess I saw things go wrong." She said quietly.

He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "See things go wrong?"

"You were hurt, and now look what just happened. We. . . kissed."

Castle brushed her hair away from her face. "So we did."

"Because, things went wrong." Beckett smiled. "And now, they're back to right."

Castle pulled her into another kiss. From then on out, he knew he would never get tired of them. Because this was Beckett. And she, was a believer.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_


End file.
